Coincidências
by crismoon
Summary: Um homem. A dor. O Passado. Uma mulher. O Amor. E as dúvidas.Destino... e coincidências.
1. O Início

_Tudo pertence a tia Jô, blábláblá. Menos o enredo, claro. xP_

**Coincidências**

****

_Prólogo / Capítulo 1: O Início_

Era uma noite de um inverno muito rigoroso. Um jovem que aparentava ter seus 25 anos levanta-se da cama, após mais uma noite de tentativas fracassadas para adormecer. Seu rosto deixava exposto o que sentia. Pelos seus olhos azuis-acinzentados podia-se ver a preocupação e a dor.

Sentou-se na cama, e pegou um jornal que saíra à uma semana. Na primeira página estava, em letras garrafais, a seguinte manchete:

"_Continuam à solta os bruxos caçadores de puros-sangues."_

_"O nome do grupo pode soar engraçado mas as atrocidades que estes bruxos das trevas cometem não são nada jocosas. A gangue caçadora de puros-sangues é formada por bruxos vítimas das antigas famílias seguidoras de Voldemort ( os chamados Comensais da Morte ), que agora têm como seu intento destruir o que resta de membros de famílias puros-sangues que já tiveram comensais, uma espécie de vingança. Até agora não há suspeitos, e enquanto o Ministério trabalha noite e dia para encontra-los, as enfermarias no hospital Saint Mungus se lotam cada vez mais."_

Ele deixou o jornal de lado e levantou-se da cama. Olhou em volta. Deitava em uma cama que parecia muito luxuosa, porém corroída pelo tempo. Andou alguns passos, pegou uma pequena maleta surrada e colocou alguma peças de roupa dentro. Correu os olhos por cima do velho criado mudo, destruído pelos insetos, e se olhar se deteve numa fotografia igualmente velha. Nela estavam três figuras que se mexiam. Um homem, alto, de cabelos loiros platinados muito compridos, ao lado de uma mulher muito bela, olhavam com aparente orgulho para um menino de cabelos loiros claríssimos, que vestia um uniforme da Sonserina.

O jovem, então, desviou o olhar da fotografia e fechou a maleta. Olhou em volta. Estava morando no que pareciam ser as ruínas do que já fora uma grande casa da alta-sociedade, mas que agora exibia manchas de umidade pelas paredes descascadas. Ele saiu do aposento, com o olhar decidido, e se dirigiu até a porta da rua, e saiu da casa, colocando a maleta nas costas e tremendo de frio na noite coberta de neblina.

**N/A: depois de séculos enrolando, ta aí. Espero que gostem... e deixem reviews.**

**Kissus! ;**


	2. Vidas e Perseguição

_Disclaimer: Tudo pertence a tia Jô, blábláblá. Se ela quisesse me dar o Draco... eu aceitaria...mas pá, é tudo dela e tal. xP_

**N/A : o "x------------x-----------x" é uma forma de separar os personagens, meio tosquinha, rsrs, mas é o que eu posso fazer xD**

_Capítulo 2: Vidas e perseguição_

O Hospital Saint Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos estava em polvorosa nos últimos tempos. A cada momento chegavam equipes de busca aparatando nos corredores, a maioria carregando alguém que fora encontrado na rua, muito ferido... eram os ataques dos Caçadores de Sangue Puro, como costumavam dizer os curandeiros.

De uma das saletas saía uma jovem enfermeira, de azul-claro da cabeça aos pés, segurando uma prancheta nas mãos. Ela se dirigia ate o balcão de informações, perto do Saguão de Entrada, onde nos poucos minutos livres que tinha, ia conversar com sua amiga Julia, que lá trabalhava.

 Olá Julia... mas que dia! - disse ela, dando um suspiro e colocando algumas fichas sobre o balcão.

 Olá Ginny! Ora, vamos, você não estava louca pra começar a trabalhar de verdade? - disse a mocinha, que tinha um ar meio infantil e meigo, usando trancinhas ao lado da cabeça.

 E estou... mas é muito angustiante ver essas pessoas que chegam toda hora, as vítimas desses tais ataques...

 É por isso que eu me contento sendo só recepcionista, cruzes... - e Julia estremece, fazendo Ginny dar uma risada.

Neste momento, um homem meio gordinho e de óculos coloca a cabeça pra fora da porta e com um grito chama a enfermeira Ginny Weasley. Ela então se despede ás pressas de sua amiga e corre até a sala do curandeiro.

**x------------x-----------x**

Era noite, possivelmente a noite mais fria dos últimos tempos. Draco saíra de casa, carregando os únicos pertences que lhe restavam. Perguntou a si mesmo se se arrependeria de ter deixado a fotografia de seus pais sobre o criado-mudo. Então, como se varresse tais pensamentos, continuou andando pela viela deserta.

Reparava nas lojas bruxas ao lado... Muitas abandonadas, por medo dos proprietários. A loja de equipamentos para vassouras, que pertencia aos Goldeon, fora a fechada mais recentemente... parece que um irmão do Sr. Goldeon havia sido morto algumas noites antes.

O jovem, que tremia de frio, foi sentar-se à calçada para descansar os pés dormentes pela baixa temperatura.

Foi então que ouviu barulhos, seguidos de sussurros que vinham da esquina da viela. Na pressa de alcançar a sua varinha, que por um descuido seu estava dentro da maleta, Draco tropeçou numa barra de ferro que havia no chão e caiu, indefeso.

Então os sussurros viraram gritos de ordem, e quatro varinhas se empunharam, disparando vários feitiços ao mesmo tempo... e os gritos abafados de dor do jovem atravessaram a noite.

**x------------x-----------x**

Ginny gostava de nas suas raras horas de folga, passear pelos corredores do Hospital. Os quadros de antigos curandeiros a inspiravam, e ela perdia horas divagando sobre aquelas pessoas. Mas ultimamente, este prazer lhe tem sido privado, pois os corredores viviam abarrotados de médicos e pacientes, e quase já não haviam horas livres... mas como ela gostava muito de sua função, e lutara muito por uma vaga no Saint Mungus, não deixaria

de trabalhar por isto.

Hoje era seu dia de plantão, e já eram 3:30 da madrugada. A correria do dia já havia cessado, e a maioria dos pacientes nos corredores ou tinham sido transferidos, ou estavam dormindo.

Ela caminhava no verdadeiro labirinto que era o hospital, agora dedicando seus pensamentos a sua vida. Ela andava um caos. Iria se casar com Harry, já tinha uma mansão adquirida por ele e parte de suas economias, já estava tudo planejado. Então, 1 mês atrás, Harry simplesmente disse a ela que não iria mais se casar. Que se equivocara, que achava melhor não cometer um erro, pra não se arrepender depois... Oras! Que droga, então ela era um erro na vida dele!

Mas ela já tinha decidido esquecer Potter. Ele, no seu eterno espírito grifinório, exigiu que Ginny ficasse na mansão. Ele tinha conhecimento que A Toca estava lotada, pois Rony e Hermione acabaram de ter gêmeos, além dos filhos de Gui e Fleur, que corriam pelos jardins, deixando a francesinha de cabelos brancos.

Ginny aceitara a mansão, pois aprendera com o passar dos anos a não ser orgulhosa. Se ele queria, então que a casa ficasse com ela, sem problemas.

Neste momento, ela percebeu que o crachá em seu peito emitia uma luz vermelha e estava ficando quente. Demorou alguns instantes pra ela se desligar dos seus pensamentos e perceber que haviam disparado a alarme vermelho, o de urgência máxima. Ginny correu o mais que pode até a sala de operações, ajeitando apressadamente seus cachos ruivos em um coque.

Ao chegar lá, uma equipe inteira de curandeiros especializados se moviam rapidamente em torno de uma maca, e mandavam Ginny passar os ungüentos e faixas. Não precisava nem perguntar, ela já sabia que era mais um ataque. Quando os médicos se afastaram para ela limpar rapidamente os ferimentos superficiais do rosto, é que ela viu o paciente.

Era um jovem loiro, muito bonito, apesar de todo o sangue e cortes. Ela sentiu um calafrio, e teve a leve impressão que já vira aquele rosto em algum lugar... Então os médicos a apressaram, e ela terminou a sua tarefa, ainda olhando atentamente para o semblante daquele rapaz. Quem seria ele?

**N/A : ohh, taí o cap 2 . espero que tenham gostado, eu adorei ele, modéstia a parte, hehe.**

**Deixem reviews amorecos, ;**

Resposta das reviews : 

_LolitaMalfoy _: que bom que gostou, ta ai o cap 2!

_Aline M. Malfoy_ : é, minúsculo! rsrs, esse ta maior, beijos!

_Jehssik_ : achou mesmo? rsrs, brigado! beijos.


End file.
